


A Fox's Whine

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Floris | Fundy, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy's a masochist, Hypocrites Guide to Smut, Kinks, M/M, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Whipping, loving relationship, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream comes home just after Fundy's chair building stream to find a surprise
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	A Fox's Whine

**Author's Note:**

> Maid Fundy gets railed 
> 
> that's it, that's the fic 
> 
> (they're a loving relationship, idk what you want from me)

Dream fiddled with the keys before quickly unlocking the front door to his and Fundy’s shared apartment. He pulled the door open and locked the door behind him as he let his eyes adjust to the shift in light. 

Dream took a few steps into the house  
when he heard Fundy whine something about a chair. He was just about to open the door when he heard Fundy yell, “YES! FUCKING FINALLY!” 

Dream chuckled a little to himself before he opened the door to Fundy’s streaming room. Inside he saw Fundy’s black gaming chair rolled to the side, a new pastel pink and white chair, and Fundy sat atop the chair, in a maid dress L Legs casually spread wide enough for Dream to see his boxers, arms resting above his head as he slouched lowly in his seat with his eyes closed. 

Dream couldn’t help but laugh to himself again as Fundy finally opened his eyes to realize Dream was there. 

He immediately sat up straight and quickly closed his legs as a deep red started invading his face. His fingers fidgeting with the bottom of the dress, where little bows peaked out just above the knee of his stockings. 

“Hey there, Dream.” He tried but the obvious stammer in his voice gave way to how embarrassed he was. Well that and the fact that his ears were pressed so far to his skull, Dream was sure that they would pop when he relaxed them again. 

“Hey there, Fundy,” He responded, giving Fundy a quick once over, which he clearly noticed judging by how much redder his face got. “Whatcha got there?” 

Fundy mumbled something, but Dream couldn’t understand him. 

“A what?” 

“A maid dress!” Fundy half shouted as his tail began to flick in irritation. 

Dream laughed again before saying “Looks pretty good on you, Fundy.” 

“Do I look cute?” Fundy asked, ears perking up and making an audible popping sound. Dream chuckled before taking a few steps forward, “Of course you do, honey.” He said with a slight purr in his voice. 

Dream began gently scratching behind Fundy’s fox ear and he almost immediately leaned into Dream’s hand. 

“Hey, Fundy?” Dream asked semi suddenly. 

“Hm?” 

Dream shifted forward once again so he was towering over Fundy, his heavy breath catching in his throat as Dream got closer, lips almost touching but just before Fundy leaned in, Dream muttered, “Do you want this?” 

Fundy, who’s done this before with Dream (albeit not in a maid dress) nodded vigorously before Dream straddled his hips and locked their lips together finally. 

Fundy knew just how rough Dream could get when it came to things like this, but after a previous discussion and telling Dream what he was and was not comfortable with, Fundy was sure of just how bruised he would be after this. 

Fundy bit at Dreams bottom lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth with little resistance, but Dream quickly took control again by slipping off Fundy’s lap and pulling his knees open to slot himself between them. Dream shifting forward once again, pulling Fundy’s hips flush with his own and propping his own knees up on the edge of the newly built chair. He gripped Fundy’s ass, kneading the small amount of fat there as he deepened their kiss. 

Fundys claws were gripped firmly against the top of the chair, trying not to rip into the new leather but utterly failing so he gripped his claws into Dreams hoodie, lucky not his favorite. He figured Dream wouldn’t mind… well hoped. 

Fundy found himself grinding down onto Dream and soon after Dream broke their kiss and chuckled lowly. 

“Fundy,” He purred, “did I give you permission?” 

Fundy didn’t respond, simply grinding down harder, legs locked tightly around Dream’s waist. 

“Fundy.” Dream said, malice dripping from his voice, but Fundy paid it no mind, dropping his eyes down to Dreams crotch. 

Now Dream was aggravated. He hooked his pointer and middle finger on either side of Fundy’s jaw bone, startling Fundy and causing him to be forced to look back up at Dream. 

“Fundy, what did I say?” Dream said with a death grip on Fundy’s thighs, causing light whimpers to fall from his throat. 

“To stop since I didn’t have permission.” Fundy stammered 

“Hm, so you can understand.” Dream said before releasing Fundy’s jaw and lifting him quickly before walking the two of them to their shared bedroom and setting him down to stand in the middle of the room. 

Dream quickly brought out one thing he knew Fundy hated, a dog collar. 

He hated it exclusively because he hated being compared to a dog. (he wasn’t a fucking dog, he was a fox. Much cooler than some dog.)

Once the collar was snapped around his neck, Fundy immediately made the angry face he always made when he had to take this punishment. 

“Oh, come on,” Dream chuckled, tilting Fundy’s head up to look him in the eyes, “You knew this was coming, Darling. You just couldn’t help yourself.” 

Fundy’s ears were once again tilted downward as his frowned and blushed, but didn’t deny it. Dream pressed a small kiss to his forehead before connecting the chain to the collar and looping the other end up to the hook on the ceiling he had just for this (and one other thing but we don’t have time for all that). The chain had just enough slack for Fundy to be able to lay flat against the floor and still have a little space. 

Dream pushed him down onto his knees and Fundy was quick to open his mouth, stick out his tongue, and to place his hands behind his back, knowing exactly what Dream wanted. 

Dream traced his thumb over fundy’s sharp canines before taking his other hand to unzip his pants. 

“You remember the rules?” Dream asked, taking a handful of fundy’s hair in his fist. 

“No biting, no teeth, no hands, tap if you need to breathe or stop, hands behind my back.” Fundy said as he shifted forward to meet Dreams hard cock. 

Dream smiled down at him and stroked behind his ear gently and whispered a quick, “Good boy.” Before placing his cock head on Fundy’s tongue and slowly pushing into his throat. 

Fundy, having done this multiple times before, didn’t gag in spite of the thickness pushing into him. He attempted to keep his lips locked around Dream’s cock, but the deeper his cock became, the harder that was to uphold. (especially with the no teeth rule.) Dream allowed Fundy to take control for a moment, setting himself a steady pace, before Dream placed his hands in Fundy’s hair and keeping him at that pace. 

Soon Dream was adding to the pace and Fundy kept on his knees and took it. He was practically fucking his face at this point before forcing him all the way down. Fundy felt cum slide down his throat from how deep Dream was in him before he slowly pulled his cock out. 

Fundy took a deep breath before coughing into his fist. 

“You ok?” Dream asked, kneeling down to his level. 

“Yeah,” Fundy said after gaining his composure, “I’m ready.” 

Dream smiled before unclipping the chain attached to Fundy’s collar and helping him up onto their bed. 

Dream stepped away to grab their lube and some of their favorite toys before walking back over to see Fundy already with his ass in the air, skirt of his dress covering half his ass, and his tight boxers showing off the perfect curve. 

His tail was curled over his waist as the end of it flicked in anticipation. Dream positioned himself behind Fundy and gripped his ass and thighs with his hands. He laid the toys out along the side of the bed and Fundy looked over to see what he brought. 

He saw leather cuffs, a whip, and Fundy’s favorite plug, along with their bottle of lube. 

Dream hummed before pinning Fundy’s hands behind him and clipping them into the cuffs. He picked up the leather bound whip, the stingy one that they both liked (fundy because he doesn’t have a lot of meat on his bones and the thuddy ones hurt more and Dream because he likes the sound it makes). 

Dream certainly likes to play on Fundy’s masochism when it comes to the bedroom and this was definitely one of those times. 

Pulling down Fundy’s boxers and pushing the skirt of his dress up, Dream stalked around Fundy’s body with the whip in hand, watching the way Fundy's dick twitched in anticipation as he awaited the incoming strikes. 

When Dream finally let the first hit out, Fundy gasped, halfway in surprise but very quickly pushed his hips out more before Dream continued. 

A few more hits in and Fundy was openly yelping and moaning as precum began beading at the head of his cock. 

Once Dream was sure there’d be a sufficient amount of marks for Fundy to see later on his ass and thighs, he placed down the whip on the bedside table and he got a full view of Fundy’s face. 

His cheeks were red as drool trailed down his mouth and tears beaded in his eyes. Dream rubbed his cheek with his thumb before saying

“You look so pretty for me, Darling.” 

Fundy gave a slight smile before Dream walked behind him once again. This time grabbing the lube before asking, “Are you ready for me?” 

He nodded quickly before arching his back once again and Dream covered two of his fingers in the lubricant before rubbing it around his rim and slowly pushing one in. 

He was quick to relax and allow Dream to work him open as he slipped a second finger inside and began massaging Fundy’s walls. 

When Dream eventually slipped three in, Fundy took it with ease, biting at his lip as Dream's fingers continued until he thought he was ready. 

Once Dream was ready, he gripped at the base of Fundy’s tail before slowly pushing in. Dream’s cock felt huge inside Fundy and Dream definitely knew how to use it. 

He let Fundy catch his breath and adjust for a moment before he slowly began pulling out before pushing back in. 

He kept up this slow pace until Fundy practically begged him to speed up. Once he did, Fundy’s fox like cries filled the room as Dream gripped his tail tighter. 

It wasn’t long before Fundy was begging for Dream between cries. Dream has found the perfect rhythm that made Fundy mewl. 

Fundy was the first to cum, but Dream continued at the same pace, knowing what fundy would say if he wanted him to stop. 

Fundy’s cries got even louder as Dream continued pounding and his hole clenched impossibly tight. His cum pooled on the sheets below him as he waited for the overstimulation before Dream finally finished inside of him. 

Dream’s thrusts became staggered as the band in his stomach threatened to bust before he pushed himself deep inside him and came hard. 

The two were shaking, wafting in the afterglow of each other’s heavy breathing. 

Dream slowly pulled out before flopping onto the bed next to fundy, catching his breath. 

“How are you doing, Babes?” Dream asked as Fundy curled up next to him, ignoring the cum on the sheets and dripping out of him. 

“Amazing.” Fundy responded with a breathy laugh. Dream giggled before forcing himself up to grab a washcloth and clean up. 

He wiped the cum and sweat off of Fundy before helping him up and into the bathroom to clean out his insides on his own. 

Dream pulled the sheets off the bed and threw them into the washing machine on the cold/cold setting before stepping back into the bedroom and seeing that Fundy wasn’t there. 

Odd considering he’s usually out by now so Dream decided to knock on the door and check on him. 

When Fundy gave him permission to come in, he stepped inside to see Fundy in the warm water of a bath, looking content while his tail floated comfortably in the water. 

“Is this ass water?” Dream laughed. Fundy scoffed before responding, “No, this is not ass water. I would never.” 

Dream laughed again before asking if he could get in with him and Fundy happily said yes. 

The two cuddled up next to each other in the warm water as they let their previously tense muscles relax.

**Author's Note:**

> more of my smut fics under the tag "Hypocrites Guide to Smut" and I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
